


An Evening In

by stydia_fanfics



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Martinski, Romance, Slice of Life, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydia_fanfics/pseuds/stydia_fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Stiles have a slumber party</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evening In

"So he’s okay with this?" Lydia asked as she dropped a couple of the pillows from Stiles’ bed onto the floor.She was spending the night after Stiles had a particularly bad panic attack at school. Stiles’ father had tried everything to calm down the nightmares and the paranoia Stiles was feeling when he was awake. When Deaton had suggested letting Lydia spend the night the Sheriff was so worn down he didn’t resist at all.

"Yeah. I think after so many nights of waking up to me screaming he’s kinda had it. I think the panic attack at school was the last straw. He’s really hoping this works." Stiles spread the pillows out along the multitude of blankets. Since Lydia was staying over the two had decided to avoid the usual bedtime routine since it would lead to awkwardness and instead watch movies and eat snacks until they passed out.

"You’re lucky your dad is the Sheriff. My mom barely let me stay at Jackson’s and we had been dating for two years." Lydia settled down on the floor and opened up the pizza box at was put to one side. 

"Right and we’re not dating so your mom doesn’t have a reason to trust me." Stiles replied awkwardly only to see Lydia roll her eyes."What?"

Lydia handed him a slice of pizza. “My mom likes you. She thinks you’re sweet. Jackson didn’t even come round when I was…in shock but there you were all buzz cut and baggy clothes. You made sure I got to her when the Darach tried to kill me. She likes you, she trusts you. She also probably thinks this is more than just pizza and movies. My mom might be a little sick of me bringing home bad boys.” Lydia took a bite of her pizza and shrugged. 

Stiles smiled unable to help himself. So he had the approval of Mama Martin, that was something he hadn’t been expecting. He turned on the movie, as he took a huge bite of his pizza and threw himself down on the blankets next to Lydia. “You gonna make your mom happy and bring home a nice guy one of these days?” He asked as the opening credits of Steven King’s IT played on the screen, Lydia’s choice which had surprised him. 

"Stiles are you asking me out?" Lydia looked down at him an amused look on his face which only increased when she saw his eyes go wide. Stiles immediately babbled about not really asking her out even though he wanted too but it wasn’t the right time considering everything that was going on in both of their lives and Lydia just watched him, her smile getting bigger the more he spoke.

"What are you smiling at?" He eventually asked, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. 

Lydia bit her lip trying to hold back the smile. “Nothing.” She shook her head. “You’re just cute sometimes.” She pursed her lips just a little and picked the pepperoni off of her slice.

Stiles couldn’t stop the amazement from showing on his face. She thought he was cute. Lydia Martin thought he was cute! His hands curled into fists as he fought off the happy dance that was trying to force it’s way out. “…Cool.” 

She could see the look on his face and rolled her eyes again. “Stop over thinking it and watch the movie.”

"Yes ma’am."


End file.
